Team Marik vs Team Bakura
by SeiyruKazohu
Summary: A oneshot about well, Marik's fangirls against Bakura's fangirls. Which one of them is better?  Contains my OC's and YGOTAS references.


Ryou let out a sigh of relief as the school bell rang. School was out until Monday. He had survived another week.

He grabbed his books and left the classroom as the teacher was trying to tell the class the homework assignment for the weekend. Ryou didn't care about homework right now; he just wanted to go home and relax. Of course, he had to wait for Seiyru and she always liked to talk to everyone after school.

Ryou was putting his books into his school bag when he looked up and saw Marik looming over him.

"Oh, hi, Marik. Can I help you with something?" Ryou asked.

Marik shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought I'd walk out with you, that's all."

"I guess that's ok." Ryou slung his bag over his shoulder and closed his locker. "I need to find Seiyru though."

Ryou didn't have to look far. Seiyru was down the hallway having a screaming match with Momo and Sirina.

"What's going on?" Marik wondered.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

As they got closer, they could make out what the girls were screaming about.

"Team Bakura!" Momo yelled.

"Team Marik!" Seiyru rebutted.

"Team Duke!" Colette cheered, but the other three girls glared at her.

"What are they fighting about?" Marik asked Colette.

"They're fighting about whether you or Ryou is better." Colette explained.

"Mariku!" Seiyru exclaimed when she saw Marik and then proceeded to hug him.

"Ryou!" Momo and Sirina each grabbed one of Ryou's arms.

"Bakura is much more better than Marik." Sirina said. "Just look at how cute he is!"

Ryou laughed. "It's true, I am pretty cute."

"So? Marik is sexier!" Seiyru rebuked.

Marik smiled. "I didn't know you thought about me that way, Seiyru."

"What's going on over here?" Florence questioned as he came up to us.

"And here comes Ryou's evil and sexy alter ego and his name is Yami Bakura." Momo bragged.

"Actually my name is Florence." Yami Bakura corrected.

"Shut up, Bakura." Momo answered.

"Marik has an evil alter ego too, you know." Seiyru snapped.

"So what's his name? Something stupid like Melvin?" Sirina sneered.

"For your information it's Yami Marik. You know, like Yami Bakura. Except I'm much sexier than Fluffy over there." Marik said and ran his hand through his hair.

"My name is Florence!" Yami Bakura yelled. "What are we even fighting about, anyways?"

"It's a Team Marik versus Team Bakura fangirl war." Colette explained.

Florence laughed. "Is this really a competition? We all obviously know who's going to win."

"And it's my team." Marik grinned.

"In your dreams!" Sirina yelled.

"Just wait till Yami Marik gets here." Seiyru said. "By the way, where is he?" She asked Marik.

"Umm, last time I checked he was in the Shadow Realm." Marik guessed.

"What? No! We need him here!" Seiyru fretted.

Like he was right on cue, Yami Marik appeared from the wall.

"Hello hikaris and Florence." He greeted.

"Cower before the evil that is Yami Marik!" Seiyru laughed manically.

Ryou hid behind Sirina and Florence rolled his eyes.

"Please, like I'm scared of being hugged to death." He yawned.

Yami Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod. "How about being engulfed in the shadows then?"

"You can't kill me, I am the shadows!" Florence said in a cocky tone.

"You're just an over three-thousand year-old spirit that inhabits the body of a sixteen year-old British kid." Marik remarked.

"Speaking of Yami Bakura…" Momo started.

"Florence!" He interrupted.

"Whatever. The point is we're missing Thief King Bakura."

"But why do you need him? I am him." Florence pointed out.

Sirina grabbed Florence and shook him. "The fangirls beg to differ!" She yelled. "Now bring your past self here!"

The Millennium Ring lit up and Thief King Bakura appeared next to Florence.

Bakura looked around and stared at the rest of the group in confusion. "Where the hell am I?" He questioned.

"Welcome to the year 2011." Momo welcomed. "We need your help to defeat the evil Team Marik."

"So, why do those two look almost exactly like me?" Bakura asked as he pointed at Ryou and Florence.

"Because, he is you in the future." Momo pointed to Florence. "And he is your descendant." She pointed to Ryou.

"You have no proof that Ryou is Bakura's descendant!" Seiyru argued.

"Oh, come on! They look almost exactly alike!" Momo argued back. "They have to be related somehow!"

"I beg to differ." Marik crossed his arms.

"You're just angry because there are more of us than you." Florence smiled.

"So what if the Bakuras outnumber the Mariks? We have a secret weapon. Marik, take your shirt off." Seiyru commanded.

"Umm, ok." Marik agreed and removed his shirt.

"The angels descended from the heavens and sang songs of great joy." Momo sang and started to walk towards Marik.

"Momo! What are you doing?" Sirina questioned.

"The power of Marik's midriff compels me to be on his team."

"Quick! Florence, take your shirt off!" Sirina said.

"No."

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Once again, no." Florence didn't move his arms one bit.

"Take your shirt off!" Sirina grabbed Florence's shirt and tried to rip it off while he fought back.

Meanwhile, Momo placed her hand on Marik's chest and was overcome with feelings of pure joy and adrenaline.

"And then the fangirls started to convulse in throws of ecstasy." Yami Marik said.

Sirina wrestled Florence to the ground and was still trying to pull his shirt off. Thief King groaned and pulled off his cloak to reveal his bare chest.

Momo who was hugging Marik and had her head against his chest, screamed when she saw Thief King Bakura. She rushed over and started hugging him instead.

"What does he have that I don't?" Marik questioned.

"He's more tanned and muscular, plus he's a Bakura." Momo answered.

"Please, his tan is totally fake." Marik sneered.

"Like yours?" Florence insulted.

"Take that back!" Marik yelled. "My tan is one-hundred percent real!"

Yami Marik yawned out of complete boredom.

"Just like your love for me?" Florence asked.

"I am not gay!" Marik argued.

"Yeah!" Seiyru agreed. "Marik may wear jewelry and dress effemininatly, but that doesn't mean he's gay!"

Yami Marik rolled his eyes. "My hikari may be gay, but at least he's not a shemale like yours."

"Hey!" Ryou piped up. "I can't help it that I'm so freaking adorable!"

"Shemale." Yami Marik coughed.

"At least Ryou doesn't have a turnip head." Florence smirked.

"What did you say about me?" Yami Marik snarled.

"You heard me, Turniphead."

Yami Marik pulled the off the bottom part of the Millennium Rod and growled at Florence. "Don't make fun of my hair."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

One of the teachers came up to the group. "School ended over half an hour ago. What are you…"

Yami Marik screamed and started to violently stab the teacher with the Millennium Rod.

Seiyru grabbed his arms and tried to hold him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"I'm pissed off, what else do you expect me to do?" He answered.

"How about stop stabbing the teacher?"

He backed off, leaving the corpse of the teacher lying in a pool of blood.

Colette shook her head. "We are so dead."

"Let's just walk away." Florence suggested.

"How about we get ice cream? I think that's a great idea." Marik said.

"Fine by me." Florence agreed.

Momo had her arms around Thief King Bakura's waist and was still holding onto him.

"Can somebody get this girl off of me?" Bakura asked.

"Get used to it. It'll happen to you all the time in the future." Florence said.

So the nine of them left, leaving the dead body in the halls of Domino High School and putting aside their differences, for now.

* * *

**Since Yami Marik went on a killing spree, their arguement was indesicive. Write a review about which team you're on! Personally, I'm on Team Marik!**


End file.
